


Art: The Proper Application

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), sexmalvina



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, SCP-342 (SCP Foundation) - Freeform, smoking cannabis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina
Summary: Хакс нашёл билету в один конец правильное применение.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Спецквест





	Art: The Proper Application

**Author's Note:**

> Объект №: SCP-342 (Билет в один конец)  
> «По прибытии на конечную остановку пассажир исчезает из этой реальности».  
> Хакс удрал из Первого Ордена — улетел на пассажирском корабле на мирную аграрную планету и теперь кайфует в гамаке, скрутив свой билет в косячок. Таким образом билет приобретает новые, более полезные, формы и свойства.  
> P.S. Хакс думает, что взял билет в один конец. Но Кайло тоже купил такой.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/O8oaR3B.jpg)


End file.
